A Party Game for Bored Siblings
by iamhoussem17
Summary: It's one of those rare, uneventful days in Elmore. What do Gumball, Darwin and Anais do? Play an old fashioned game, of course! One-shot.


**Hello everybody! Welcome to the first story published on this site with this account! I'm starting off with something simple so let's do this.**

Gumball was seated on the bedroom's floor.

He sighed.

Yet another boring and uneventful day, and it was only 9 am on a Saturday.

It was rather unusual, as the blue cat was known for always getting into mishaps and shenanigans.

A few centimeters across from him were Darwin and Anais, looking equally exasperated.

Darwin looked more so than his sister, perhaps because he was generally there with Gumball having adventures.

Anais on the other hand, not so much.

She didn't join them as often and was quite used to staying at home while the two goofed off.

But even the rabbit found the current situation a little more than aggravating.

It's too much for any child to handle.

Too unbearable.

So the girl was the first one to break the silence that must've stretched in the room for more than a few minutes by now.

"Is it just me or is nothing happening?". That sounded a bit too monotone for her.

"I'm just about ready to nod off". Darwin added, dizzily.

Gumball glanced at the two before speaking.

"I feel like this is one of the situations where we're so bored, we're gonna resolve it by playing a bit of a lame game". He said.

His siblings shrugged. It was inevitable.

"So, any lame games come to mind?". Darwin asked.

"I can't even think". Anais stated.

"I think there is one game that we can play and make it slightly less lame with our imaginations". Gumball said with a bit of a happy voice tone and a slight grin.

Maybe there was still hope.

That's what Darwin and Anais thought.

They listened attentively.

"Would you rather?"

The two leaned back a little to their original positions with raised eyebrows.

Ultimately, they shrugged and agreed to play with small nods.

The feline clapped in satisfaction.

"Alright, I'll go first".

The fish and the bunny had to give him a few seconds to think of a good scenario.

"Oh, I got it!". He announced happily.

Darwin and Anais concentrated, ready for anything bizarre or out of the ordinary.

"Would you rather go without junk food for a year, or go without TV for a year?". Gumball flashed a smirk as he finished talking.

The other two shared a look of bewilderment, amusingly turning into a horrified expression.

"I'll take the second one". Anais said

"Same thing. The Internet will do the trick". Darwin added in his reasoning.

The little girl pointed at her brother, signifying that she agrees with what he said.

"I'm not giving up on any junk food. That'll kill me". The fish stated.

"Turns out vegetables and the like are what gives us a heart attack". Anais quipped.

The cat nodded in understanding and agreement.

"Okay Darwin, your turn". Gumball gestured to the former.

Darwin scratched his nonexistent chin as he thought of a good would you rather question.

"Would you rather always be sweating or always appear shivering cold?"

The scenario has been put out, now to wait for answers and reasoning.

"I'm definitely in for the second option". The feline said.

"Yeah, sweat is disgusting and smelly". Anais added.

"And I don't like being dirty and smelly". Gumball further reasoned.

Darwin nodded at their answers.

"I'm probably okay with the first option cause I don't sweat as a fish so it's a win-win for me". Sounded like boasting, but it was still playful.

His siblings rolled their eyes lightly.

"Now it's time for Anais to ask"

She tried not to think hard, or come up with something too hard for their brains to digest.

It finally looked like she had it.

"Would you rather have a personal chauffeur or a personal chef?"

Gumball and Darwin oohed. Now _this _was a good one.

They thought about it for a bit, coming up with an answer in the end.

"Chef". They spoke simultaneously.

"Getting my driver license shouldn't be too hard". Gumball reasoned.

Darwin nodded in agreement.

"But would you actually earn it?". Anais deadpanned.

He hesitated to answer.

"Yes".

She waved it off and they carried on with the game.

They continued it for quite a while, their questions ranging from being about lying, eating, surviving, bananas, muscles, torture methods, oversized body parts, compliments and complaints, tight and big clothes, being stung by bees and kicked in the shins and much more.

The trio did not realize how much time has passed since they started.

They were actually having fun.

As simplistic and basic and old fashioned as the game was, they were actually having fun, coming up with clever, random and all over the place scenarios, making jokes and enjoying each other's presence, most importantly.

It was not until lunchtime when they realized how much time has passed.

Anais was the first to notice.

"Oh my god, you guys. It's nearly lunchtime". She observed.

Gumball's and Darwin's stomachs growled in anticipation.

"Yep, it's lunchtime alright".

As they all got up, Darwin spoke.

"You know what? I actually had fun with that game today". He said sincerely.

"Yeah, definitely lifted my spirits up". Gumball followed up.

"It was indeed". Anais added.

"Would you guys want to play it again sometime?". The fish inquired.

He was met with two nods.

"Alright, next time we're bored out of our minds, we'll play it and maybe invite more players".

"I'll remember that since you have the memory of a goldfish". Gumball teased.

"You know that turned out to be a myth?". Anais questioned.

"No, but I'm still gonna say it anyways".

Darwin rolled his eyes playfully at the kitten.

"Of course you will Gumball. Just like all the other important things you need to remember". He quipped ironically.

Anais snickered at that remark in agreement.

Gumball just ignored them and walked towards the door, opening it and holding it.

"Until then, let's go grab some lunch". He said.

Darwin and Anais walked out through the door.

They were followed by Gumball, who locked the door behind them as he left.

**And that does it for this story! Let me know what you guys think and fav this story if you liked it, fav and follow me so you'll get word about my stories as soon as they come out! I'll see you soon! Bye!**


End file.
